


Coffee Shop

by Stardust_13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_13/pseuds/Stardust_13
Summary: Logan Sanders, a professor at the university of a small town, stubbled somewhat drunkly into a family owned coffee shop late one night and ordered numerous amounts of sweets and a black coffee. He was met by a somewhat irritated Janus Caldwell, who sat through his long order and silently debating quitting the job for a few moments. From that day forward Logan came in every night at the same time and ordered half of what he did the first night they met. He doesn't even LIKE sweets so why does he keep going? Could it be because he wants to admire the barista, Janus, who works nightshifts as often as possible? Who can say?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. Realization

**Why do I keep coming here?**

"Welcome to Cadwells Coffee, I'll be with you shortly!" A cheery voice calls out, not looking back at the door. There's no one here except me and I can already smell the strong coffee from across the room. The shop is never busy at this hour, mostly because no one is usually awake at this hour. I put my bag down at a table, going up to the counter to order. "Let me guess, one black coffee?" Janus says with a laugh, not even having glanced at me.

"Now how did you know?"

"You're the only one that's ever out this late plus you come in at the same time every day. You, good sir, are our most frequent customer." That's quite a shock considering this is the only coffee place around for a good 20-30 mile radius. Janus, who has already prepared the coffee, hands it to me and flashes a smile. They sure are in a cheery mode today. I usually get the tone of annoyance when I walk in. “By the way, I don’t think you ever told me what you teach. You said you’re a professor but never told me what you teach at the university.” They call out that they are going on break as I take a seat at a booth nearby. Janus, still wearing their apron, sits across from me with eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Oh, I teach astrology at the University a couple blocks away.” I pull my laptop out, starting to grade on my students most recent projects. Janus taps the table beside me to get attention, I believe trying to make me continue talking. Without realizing it, I begin talking more in depth about my classes and some of my top students. In such a small, middle-of-nowhere town, everyone knows everyone. So it’s no surprise that they add little comments about some before letting me continue. While going on about the rather corrupted education system, I glance up at the clock. Two hours has passed since I began talking….? Janus has been listening for that long. There hasn’t been anyone else so I guess that’s why they haven’t left the seat. Wow. “I’m sorry for rambling, I have to get home soon to get ready for work and you should probably get back to work.” I normally don’t embarrass myself easily but I can feel my cheeks get slightly flushed with embarrassment. I’ve kept their attention from stuff much more important. They don’t seem to mind listening though. 

“Oh it’s quite alright! No need to be embarrassed, there’s usually no one here until 6:30. Other than you.” Janus chuckles slightly. They stand up, waving to me. “Another coffee for the road?” They ask, motioning to the cold coffee in front of me. I must have been talking so much I forgot to drink the coffee. I, a little sheepishly, nod and thank them as I go to pull my wallet out. They stop me. “On the house. But you own me something later.” They said, writing something on the cup before handing it to me. I thank him once more before saying good night and leaving. The cold rain hitting my face as I rush back to my car and head back home.

As I’m driving, I pick up my cup and take a sip before looking to see what they wrote. I stop at a red light, taking the opportunity to read. ‘Here’s my number, feel free to call sometimes. Good luck with the students today’ with a number written below. The small message, though it may not mean anything, makes me smile as I return to driving through what seems like a ghost town so late.

**I don’t even like coffee that much. Why do I go every day? I should be home getting sleep so why don’t I at least go earlier? Is it because of them? I mean, they listened so patiently to me today. No, they don’t even like me that much. They always seem annoyed when I come in. Wait, they work every night. That could be why. They always look tired. God, I need to get better at reading emotions. Why don’t they just not work the nightshift? It’s just a family business.**

The realization almost made me halt in the middle of the road. As if I was on a busy street, I remospose myself quickly. Do I actually like them? They are pretty cute, I will admit. Their eyes lit up when I started opening up to them about my job. I can’t remember the last time I talked to someone for that long. Not even my classes. That could be why I keep going there… Just to see them.


	2. Roommate's Boyfriend?

I wave goodbye to my students, reminding them to study for the next few days. The test won't be hard but regardless, they need to study. Once my classroom is empty of gifted learners, I sit at my desk before mumbling a curse word of exhaustion to myself. I sit at my desk for a couple minutes, trying to gain energy to get everything ready for tomorrow's presentation.  **Just a few more days before break. Just a few more.**

Three or four hours pass by as I tidy up the room, get ready for tomorrow, and finish grading recent projects. It's already dark by the time I leave, which is around 10:30 PM. I head to my apartment and flop on the couch.

"Logan, you're home! I thought you'd be tired so I saved you some dinner." My roommate, Patton, peeks into the living room and gives me a warm smile. He's so thoughtful.

"Ah thank you Patton." My mind wanders back to yesterday night. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, it being my sudden realization yesterday. Another, unfamiliar voice, snaps me back to the present.

"Dear, who's there?" The voice calls out from the kitchen, making Patton blush either sheepishly or lovingly. "I hope I made enough cookies for them!" A figure walks out and stands besides Patton, oven mitts covering their hands.

"Ah! Roman, this is my roommate, Logan! Logan, this is my boyfriend, Roman!" Patton is practically bouncing with excitement. I had heard him talking about meeting some recently but I never got a name. I smile, say hello, and hold my hand out for a handshake. Roman, seemingly caught off guard, frantically takes a Mitt of and shakes my hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you finally! Patton has told me so much about you, all good words by the way!" The purple haired male shakes my hand with passion before letting it go. I subconsciously rub my hand.  **He has such a tight grip.**

"It's nice to meet you as well." I look down at my watch, impatiently waiting to leave for the coffee shop. I have around an hour or so until I normally go.  **Should I go early today? Maybe try surprising them.** I then recall that Patton made dinner for me. No matter how badly I want to see Janus, I can't turn down Patton's cooking. One, I would feel guilty because he put so much effort into making it and two, Patton's cooking is 10/10.  I sit with Patton and his boyfriend while eating dinner, hearing all about their adventures together. I eat as quickly as I can without seeming rude. After I'm done, Patton offers to wash the dishes despite it being my turn to do the chore. He must see how antsy I am. He knows all about Janus, mostly because I tell him just about anything.

"Go on and see them. Also, Roman might be spending the night so I really hope it's okay." Patton smiles warmly at me and sends a playful wink at the first part. I reassure him, telling him it's 'quite okay'. I grab my coat and laptop bag before heading out. I can feel myself smiling and turning red. I can't wait!


End file.
